


In The Quiet The Tenderness Is Clear

by Ginger_788



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_788/pseuds/Ginger_788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Clexa was interrupted and one time they weren't.</p><p>Or</p><p>Clexa are in love and everyone knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Quiet The Tenderness Is Clear

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story to this fandom, so please R&R.
> 
> Don't be dicks, okay?

Bellamy  
You’ve seen Lexa staring at Clarke’s ass no less than 6 times today already. You honestly can’t say you blame her either. You’ve always been a boobs man, and damn if Princess's tits aren’t ogled by every guy here, but even you will admit that her ass looks damn good in those jeans.  
You’ve even heard Lexa say that Clarke's ‘heart is strong’, what the hell is that? She said it while staring at her rack! Why not tell her the truth? Then again, Octavia’s told you that telling a girl that you like her tits is a good way to get slapped, or have a drink thrown over you.   
Suppose O has a point. Lincoln doesn’t seem to spend too much time staring at her, but apparently he likes her for more than her looks. Yeah, right. Pull the other one, it plays Jingle Bells.  
You watch Clarke flirt with Lexa. Watch as Clarke gets flustered when Lexa compliments her hair or eyes. You can’t blame Lexa for blushing as Clarke throws a coy smile in her direction, paired with a wink, you’re sure of it, before teasingly dragging her fingers down Lexa’s arm and sauntering off towards Lincoln.  
Lexa’s jaw drops; her eyes focussed on Clarke’s ass.  
Holy crap….  
You’ll be damned.  
Princess knows exactly what she’s doing.  
Your name is called; you head off in the opposite direction.  
\---  
You find them later; Abby asked you to find Clarke. They’re practising hand to hand combat, and you’re surprised to see Clarke is picking it up quick. Suppose Lexa has a better method of teaching….  
Probably just promised to fuck her good if it went well.  
You snort. Clarke takes a swing; Lexa grabs her wrist and uses her own momentum to flip Clarke onto her back like you saw in a fight film once. Clarke is staring at Lexa; a nice reversal as she breathes heavily. Lexa is speaking quietly, probably one of those life lessons that she’s so damned fond of. You don’t see the movement until it’s too late; Clarke grabs Lexa’s wrist and pulls her onto the ground, spinning them so that Lexa is pinned. Lexa uses the movement to flip them again, pinning Clarke to the ground. She grabs Clarke's wrists and pins her firmly. You know that Clarke won’t regain the momentum; she’s securely held down, Lexa’s body weight holding her legs and hips down as well as her arms.  
You see Clarke's eyes flick to Lexa’s mouth, her own tongue darting out. You feel like you're living one of those porn movies or magazines that every guy over 12 pretends they don’t have on the Ark.  
You’ve gotta interrupt them; damn it all.  
‘Hey, Princess. Abby needs you in Medical’.  
Lexa scrambles up like she’s been shot, all while pretending that wasn’t what she was doing. And damn if it isn’t effective. She holds out a hand to Clarke, who takes it and allows Lexa to pull her to her feet. Clearly she likes having Lexa stare at her tits.   
She turns to you. ‘Thanks, Bellamy. I better go see what Mom wants’. She presses a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, who goes as red as the setting sun as Clarke pulls away, tossing a wave over her shoulder as she leaves.  
Which leaves you and Lexa alone. Lexa turns to you; you’re half expecting an order.  
‘Bellamy, I would appreciate it if you did not repeat what you saw here’.  
You nod, because what else can you do? ‘Yeah. Sure’.  
And…. Bam.  
Yep. There she goes. Lexa is staring at Princess’s ass again.  
Hmm… It. might well be time to give Clarke a new nickname. Maybe Lexa Tamer?  
Raven  
As annoying as it is, you can see, and tell, that Clarke has developed a serious crush on Lexa.  
Ugh.  
It’d be kind of gross if you didn’t also know that Lexa, that iron-hearted bitch, also has got feelings. For Clarke.  
Really can’t blame the girl for that.  
If you weren’t completely straight, you’d probably have a serious weakness for Clarke.   
Come on, the girl has hair the colour of the sunflowers she draws, and eyes the colour of the sky. Or cornflowers. Whatever the hell they are.  
Ah, fuck… You’ve spent too much time listening to Lexa wax poetic (ugh!) about Clarke.  
In all honesty, a lot of the girls from the Ark are probably a little gay for Griffin.  
Hmm… That’s kinda catchy.  
Focus, Reyes! Jesus H.  
You limp over to the Medical Bay, looking for Abby. You can admit that you may have a tiny crush on the Doc. Clarke did good when she was the Doc for the 100, and you can appreciate that she assisted her Mom in space. They worked together to save Finn.  
Damn Finn. If he hadn’t slept with Clarke, you would’ve still been together. You won’t go as far to say that he’d still be here. You can’t blame Clarke for Finn’s death, not anymore. You know that his actions contributed to his death, just like you know that it was kinder for Clarke to do it.   
You limp around the corner to the Medical Bay, your mouth open to ask Abby about something Clarke suggested as a rehab. You stop short as the scene before you begins to make sense. Lexa is leaning against the table, and Clarke is cleaning up another area of the room. You're sure, as Clarke turns her head to look over her opposite shoulder at her, that she winks at Lexa, as the tough Commander blushes. Lexa makes a comment, and when Clarke looks at her again, Lexa smirks at her.  
Holy shit….. Ice Queen knows how to smile!   
And flirt, apparently.  
Clarke looks back at her work, a light flush taking over her cheeks as her hair covers her ears. You’re sure that she’s grateful for her long hair, as when Clarke gets flustered, her ears give her away. You remember Abby telling you that one.  
What can you say, you listen when Abby talks! She’s been more of a Mom to you then your own mother. Which kinda makes Clarke your sort-of-sister, you think?  
Fuck, that’s confusing. You need to see if Jasper and Monty have more moonshine, after this.  
Got the feeling you're gonna need it after seeing the obvious eye-sex goin’ on here.  
Clarke’s focussing on her job, while talking to Lexa as she works. You don’t think Clarke is aware that Lexa is staring at her ass.  
Pretty sure everyone’s guilty of that, round here.   
Well, except Abby and Kane.   
Clarke says something, with a flirty tone to her voice as she does so, glancing over her shoulder. After she answers, Lexa’s gaze shoots up, a flush on her face knowing that she’s been caught looking.   
Well, that answers that question.  
Lexa approaches, Clarke having finished her work. You notice that all the surgical tools are organised in order, mostly for Abby’s benefit and also probably because Griffin is a bit OCD. She says something, softly, a soft smile on her face as she does. Clarke replies, just as soft, her eyes soft as Lexa’s smile as Lexa brushes hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear.   
God, it’s so sweet it could give you a damn toothache, if you didn’t know that Clarke doesn’t allow just anyone to touch her like that.  
Fuck, you can tell its love.  
You lean against the wall, except there isn’t a wall there. You topple sideways and knock a supply of stethoscopes to the floor. The tray lands with a crash and you watch as Lexa’s hand snaps back from where she was caressing Clarke's cheek. Their eyes meet yours, and you feel bad for interrupting their moment. Clarke moves across the room to help you up.  
‘You know where Abby is?’ you ask as Clarke helps you to your feet.   
‘Think she’s having lunch with Kane’. The cutely crinkled nose that you're greeted with is enough to tell you how displeased she is by the idea. You’ve spent enough time with Abby to know that her feelings for Kane are genuine. Like you’ve watched Clarke and Lexa interact often enough to know that there are genuine feelings there.  
‘The opportunity to love someone is one of life’s greatest blessings’ Lexa says. Clarke looks at her, and it sickens you to know that’s a swooning look on her face.   
Seriously, if it was possible to have a facial expression for swooning, Clarke has it.  
Fuck, you need that drink.  
Indra  
You know that it is inadvisable for Heda to have strictly non-platonic feelings for someone.  
Love is weakness.  
You saw how Heda was hurt after losing Costia.  
It is your solemn duty to ensure that Heda does not feel that pain again. To have to suffer the pain of a broken heart.  
The gods seem to conspiring against you.  
Klark kom Skikru.  
While you know that it was never Heda’s choice to, what’s that phrase?, fall head over heels for the Commander of the Sky People, you have had your suspicions about the blonde. About her motivations.  
Thankfully, none of your fears have come to fruition. Yet.  
You worry that Heda’s feelings will put either the Sky People or the Grounders in danger, or both groups.  
Your main concern has always been Heda. Her heart is part of the equation.   
Heda is not heartless. You know this.  
You watch as Heda and Klark walk ahead. You know that they have private conversations as they walk, so you fall back far enough to still maintain the idea of privacy. You don’t like the idea that they have these private conversations, as your concern remains for Heda’s impartiality. You know, as much as it annoys you, that Klark is not going to stab Heda in the back.   
You know there are guards in the trees, and there are more guards invisible in the dark forest. Still, you scan the forest, ever watchful.  
A shadow that you know isn’t one of yours catches your eye. The glint of an arrow being fit to a bow is enough to make you whisper ‘Heda, jomp op! (attack!)’ as the bow is raised. You watch as Heda pulls Klark down to the ground. As your warriors rush the attacking gona (warrior), you tell Heda to stay down with your hand.   
The muted thud of knives hitting their target is enough for you to glance up to assess the location of your warriors and getting nods in response, before dropping back down to Heda. She’s pressed against Klark, their eyes fixed on each other rather than the scenery. ‘Heda, klir (clear)’  
You watch as the spell is broken, feeling an odd sense of guilt as Heda stands up, offering a hand to Klark and helping her stand. She nods at you and smiles at Klark.   
Klark looks at you; you have the strangest sensation of being measured and assessed by her blue eyes. Heda has told you that Klark’s eyes are like the sky on a sunny day; you have to agree with her assessment. You are surprised when Klark simply tells you, in clunky Trigedasleng ‘Mochof, Indra (thank you)’.   
You nod. ‘Ai badan Heda op en nou moun’ you reply, before translating in Gonasleng, ‘I serve Heda and no other’.   
Klark nods. ‘Farei pleni (fair enough)’  
Abby  
They’re not kidding when they say a mother knows. You knew before Clarke even entertained the notion.  
Clarke’s in love with Lexa. You can see it written all over her face.   
Your daughter’s always been terrible at hiding her true feelings.  
You’d be lying if you said you weren’t worried. You're worried about your daughter’s heart being broken. Again.  
You’ve seen the hurt on her face when she found out about Finn’s two-timing. She put on a good front, but you’re a mother, and you knew that the pain had the potential to eat her up inside. You’re not proud of the fact that you told Finn that if he hurt Clarke again, you would disembowel him. With no anaesthesia.   
He got the message.  
The pain on her face was different when Lexa betrayed her.   
The wound was only superficial with Finn’s betrayal. Lexa’s cut deep.  
You're not really sure if the wound has healed over yet.  
That’s the problem with emotional wounds. You can never tell if the wound heals.  
Not for the first time, you wish with all your heart that Jake was here. He would know what to do or say. Every time you see Clarke smile, you're reminded of Jake. Clarke is the spitting image of her father.  
The ceremony to initiate the Sky People into Lexa’s Coalition has just finished. You know that you will never forget the pride that crossed your mind as you saw Clarke, in her role as Commander and Ambassador of the group, pledge her loyalty to Lexa.  
Clarke looks so beautiful.  
Clearly, you aren’t the only one who thinks so.  
Lexa has been unable to take her eyes off your daughter all night.  
You would be concerned if she was unconcerned; but every time Lexa has seen you watching her watching Clarke, her head has ducked bashfully, a soft blush painting her cheeks and a shy smile when she looked up again.   
A total contrast to Clarke, whose self-confidence and belief in her abilities has magnified tenfold since living in the Capital. You know Lexa is responsible for that. You’ll have to thank her for that.   
You watch as Lexa descends the throne, the people parting for her until she has a clear path to Clarke, standing near you. The power and respect she holds, and that which she has bestowed on Clarke, makes your own respect for her to grow.   
The respect that Lexa has given to Clarke is clear on both their faces, and to those who don’t know them. But you can see the clear feelings that Clarke has for Lexa in her eyes; it is the same look you would see in Jake’s eyes every day. You can also pick the feelings that Lexa holds for your daughter in the softness of green eyes, and the slight, soft expression on her face.  
Lexa’s feelings are carefully hidden behind layers, and you suspect that she’s great at poker.  
The people that Clarke is speaking to bow out respectfully as Lexa approaches, and Clarke spins to regard Lexa with a quirked eyebrow and slight smirk. You just know that Clarke has winked at Lexa if the slightly widened eyes and indiscernible stumble from a usually composed leader is any indication.   
‘May we go somewhere private to talk?’ Lexa asks quietly. Clarke nods, and they head away from the party. You watch as they move to a hidden, shadowy alcove in the room.  
It is unusual to see Clarke lose her composure, but you see her with flushed cheeks and ears, and Lexa wearing an innocent smirk. You know that Clarke is mortified, and suspect that the tete-a-tete between them is normal behaviour.  
You see them stand closer, with Lexa’s hands on Clarke's hips. You smile when you watch Clarke press a tender kiss to Lexa’s cheek and she blushes softly. Clarke’s hands reach up to curl around the back of Lexa’s neck, and you watch them as they dance slowly.   
You’re sure the expression on your face matches the expression on Clarke’s; seeing the clear love in your daughter’s eyes makes you proud. Lexa presses a gentle kiss to Clarke's lips, and you watch as Clarke gently deepens the kiss. Lexa presses Clarke back against the wall and you look away as hands start to wander.   
You know that you don’t want to interrupt them, but you have no choice. You know the look that you will get from Clarke; but it is better from you than one of Lexa’s staff. You see one walking over, and make a hasty decision.  
You walk over. You can tell that the kiss is deepening, and am reasonably sure that if it hasn’t happened just yet, they will be getting….. Intimate soon.  
You roll your eyes at yourself, knowing that Clarke would roll her eyes at you if she ever heard the word ‘intimate’ from your mouth. And directed at her.  
God, you miss Jake.  
You stand next to them, and clear your throat loudly. Lexa pulls away, looking flustered, and Clarke looks flustered as well. Her eyes are wide as she looks at you.  
‘Mom!’  
You shrug at her. ‘Sorry to interrupt, but you were getting a bit handsy’. An eyebrow rises, and you wait to see if you will be contradicted. ‘I don’t think the crowd is ready for two women to be…’ You deliberate, briefly, and decide that your daughter’s mortification is already at sky-high levels. ‘Intimate… in this crowd’.  
As you expect, Clarke goes bright red. Lexa remains remarkably composed. ‘Mom….’ It amazes you that a one-syllable word can drag on, especially from a teenager.  
Lexa clears her throat, her eyes flickering between you and Clarke. ‘Thank you, Abby. We really should have kept better hold on ourselves’.  
Clarke shoots back ‘You weren’t complaining 2 minutes ago about that better hold’.  
One of Lexa’s staff approaches. Titus, you think. He looks horrified at the part of the conversation he has overheard.   
You take the opportunity to leave.  
Octavia  
You know it’s irritating, but it’s also clear that Clarke's feelings for Lexa have shifted. They’ve shifted towards love faster than even you thought possible. Then, you suppose, Clarke was already on the way when that shit-storm hit.  
It was really only a matter of time before Clarke and Lexa got back together. Slightly unfortunate, as you know that trader at the Grounder trading post, but Clarke has made it clear how she feels about Lexa. And hey, if not, uh, what’s-er-name, Niylah, you know that Lexa will take care of Clarke.  
How can you think of the phrase ‘take care of’ without jumping straight to sex?  
You’re sure they’ve already slept together; they’re too damned close to have not slept together.  
Clarke’s already got Lexa wrapped around her finger. It’d be seriously disturbing if it wasn’t adorably cute.  
Weird… Things that drive you nuts about most couples are oddly adorable when Clarke and Lexa do it. They’ve got this thing where they communicate using their eyes; it’s freaking weird, but still cute. You know that it means that they’re connected. Ugh.  
God damn it….. Another innuendo about Lexa and Clarke's sex life. Pretty soon, you and Raven will be able to theorise, in creepy detail, everything about their relationship.  
Relationship…. Really, Blake? Get a grip.  
If there’s one thing you know for sure, Clarke wouldn’t sleep with someone for kicks. It means something to her.  
Either way, if Clarke's not out here in 5 minutes, you’re busting down the door to Heda’s quarters, consequences be damned, and dragging Clarke out and onto a horse.  
You’ve never been very good with patience. Indra has taught you, and you’re more patient now then you were.  
You spend your time plotting the quickest path back to Arkadia, determined to get there as fast as possible. You don’t give a fuck what Pike said.  
You open the door to Lexa’s quarters quietly. There may not be guards, but Lexa has amazing reflexes. You’ve heard the stories, and Clarke has told you of the time that Lexa hurled a hunting knife at an enemy warrior while still walking. Carefully, you poke your head around the door.  
Your eyes widen. You see Lexa flat on the bed, naked as the day she was born, her fingers tangled in the thick blonde hair buried between her thighs. Lexa’s eyes are closed, throaty moans escaping, and you see her tug urgently at the blonde hair in her grasp. Clarke lifts her head, and you see Lexa’s eyes open a crack. ‘Come here’ she croaks out. Clarke trails kisses up her chest before she hovers over Lexa. Clarke’s left hand is rubbing slow circles as she drops soft kisses.  
Lexa gasps, lifting her hands to tangle in Clarke’s hair and tug her into a messy kiss, pulling back to growl ‘I need you, inside’. Clarke kisses her, slow and deep, carefully guiding two fingers inside and starting a slow rhythm.   
This time, Clarke breaks the kiss, to confess ‘Ai hod yu in (I love you)’. You can tell that Lexa is stunned, before Clarke begins to pull away. You see Lexa cup Clarke's cheek, stroking the soft skin even as her hips jerk up to the increased rhythm.  
You almost don’t hear the quiet confession ‘Ai hod yu in seintaim (I love you too)’ before you back out of the room just before the throaty cries of ‘Clarke! Jok! (Fuck!)’ echo through the room.  
You’ll come back later. There’s plenty of roads and trails to take. You just have to figure out which one is the fastest.   
No issue there.


End file.
